This application claims a priority based on Japanese Patent Applications 11-262732 filed on Sep. 16, 1999, and 2000-247771 filed on Aug. 17, 2000, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
The present invention relates to a technique for displaying an object in a video game.
Shooting games are known in which a player operates a player object displayed on a screen to beat an enemy object one after another.
In the case of a shooting game, images for generating each of an enemy object, a background, etc. are prepared in advance to allow continuous display of the same. A player object, an enemy object, a background, etc. are displayed with the position and direction of the player object serving as a reference.
In present video games, a player object, an enemy object and a background are generally displayed on a three-dimensional basis. As a result, a player can enjoy a game by operating the player object as if it were present in a three-dimensional space even though it is on a two-dimensional screen.
In a shooting game, since display (especially three-dimensional display) is performed with reference to the position and direction of the player object, an enemy object may not be displayed on the screen when the direction of the player object moves out of the direction of the enemy object as a result of an operation of the player. In such a case, the player may miss the position of the enemy object.
When the player object and enemy object pass each other, the player may also miss the position of enemy object.
Since this makes it difficult for the player to operate, the game slows down and becomes less interesting.
It is an object of the invention to display an enemy object in the field of view of a player when the player object and the enemy object are located within a predetermined distance from each other, which makes it possible for the player to perform shooting operations with fun without reducing the effect of three-dimensional display.
In order to achieve the above-described object, the present invention provides a method for displaying objects in an entertainment apparatus to which an operating device can be connected, having the steps of moving a player object generated in a virtual world in accordance with the contents of an operation of a player accepted through the operating device, moving a game object generated in the virtual world based on data for a game, setting a virtual camera in a direction to pursue the game object and in a position where the player object is kept in the field of view when the game object is present within a range at a predetermined distance N1 from the position of the player object, and generating a field image as viewed from the virtual camera.